


Finally.

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Trigger Warning: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca attends the funeral of her bastard father





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this even come from??? I don't know guys this is dark even for me. it's also so short??

The crowd fell silent as the reverend cleared his throat ready to speak when the church doors opened creating a loud sound as they slammed shut again, the figure didn’t wince or stumble out an apology she stood motionless in the middle of the aisle staring directly ahead at the casket. A few gasps rang out through the church followed by soft murmurs because there stood Rebeca Mitchell, daughter of the recently deceased Warren Mitchell. She took a few steps her gaze unwavering until she slowly looked around the room, everyone watched with bated breaths. 

“Ah, Rebeca, always one for dramatics.” A tall man stood from the front of the room addressing the petite woman, She cocked her head to the side her face showing no emotion. 

“It’s not I who makes the dramatics, but the people reacting to my presence.” She continued her way up the church to the open casket peering down at the pale face of her father. “When I said you were dead to me daddy, This is not what I meant.” Beca could feel the stares on her back, it made her smile sadistically. “Nonetheless, I am glad you are. I hope you are resting peacefully in hell.” Shocked gasps rang out through the crowd, “Did any of you see me and think I was here to speak kind words? My father was a terrible man and many of you know it, Half of you are only here to see him buried not to remember him in kind spirits. I am only sad the bastard died naturally, and not by my hands like I promised.” She turned around slowly her eyes scanning until she found her half sister staring at her with wide eyes, She smiled kindly at the seven year old looking up to the child’s mother. “Thank you for protecting my sister, I’m so proud of you.” The woman nodded unshed tears shining in her eyes. 

Beca left without saying another word to anyone in the church, Her business was done.


End file.
